creepypastafilesfandomcom-20200223-history
Natalia (Bio)
I decided to make a Bio Page for Natalia Natalia has brown hair and a dark pink hoodie. She has a green eye for her right eye, and an empty eye socket for her left eye, along with scratches and bleeding. Natalia wears red gloves as they blend in with the blood stains on both her hands. She uses a sharp saw, with a little rust in it. She was featured and the main character of the Creepypasta story 'NATALIA', revealing her miserable and insane life, and the story 'A Poet's Nightmare' as the serial killer who was stalking the poet. Personality Natalia was once a happy girl but, she, later on, became a vengeful and hateful one-eyed girl. Natalia hides her left eye in public by using her hair or covering her face with her hood. Once she finds a target, she shows the empty eye socket for about a second. Before the Target Screams, she slices them on the head or the Throat using her saw (Mostly they're throats) Relatives She once had a perfect and loving family, not knowing that she forgot one more family member, which is her older sister. Janine Carson, the mother, was a caring and active mother. But she eventually died because of a coma. By Malnutrition and Dehydration. Robert Carson, he was the richest of the family. He is very loyal to his family. But after his wife died, he started cheating. He even has another family. ??? And That one family member that is forgotten. Her parents were also very loyal to her, but suddenly they forgot about her. But they believed that the daughter's name is Avarelle, or Ava. Danica and Carl And then we have Natalia's Step siblings. A girl named Danica, and a baby boy named Carl. She first met them when she killed her dad and her new 'Mother'. She spared them, but they got really scared and paranoid, they don't want to say a word about it, or else they're Step Sister will know and will kill them next. Abilities She has the ability of speed and tracking. It can help her kill easily. She can also conceal in dark places, so she can hide from the Public Eye. She can also Lock-Pick and break into houses very quietly. Facts * She hasn't made any friends until she was in college because she wasn't that sociable. * She never was engaged or had a boyfriend. * The most precious toy her father bought to her is a stuffed Fairy named Moriella, but she eventually lost it after she turned 12. * She somehow hates the feeling of being left behind or betrayed. * Her original design was a girl with Heterochromia. She''' '''had stitches on her left cheek and on her left side of her neck. But due to unknown reasons, the design changed. * She is 19 Years Old * She believed that she has an older sister born 5 years before and the day after Natalia's birth, not just 2 younger step-siblings. * She was born in December 15, 1999. * Her Theme song is Savage By Bahari * Her Creator is Shalinah-Chan on Creepypasta Files Wiki and MonsterCreator1807 on DeviantArt Other Facts (AU) Friends: Lulu and Clockwork Enemies: Zalgo Allies: Clockwork and Avarelle Category:OC Category:Female Category:Serial Killer Category:Deceased Parent(s) Category:Assassin Category:Mass Murderer Category:Human Category:Tragic Category:Adult